A recent development in wireless technology is the deployment of mobile devices that are provisioned to support the installation of secure applications. Such secure applications may permit a user to access sensitive enterprise data and to enable the selective enforcement of corporate policies against the secure applications themselves or the mobile device. Many of these provisioned mobile devices, however, continue to maintain support for the installation and operation of non-secure applications. For example, the Android operating system allows for the implementation of two virtual workspaces, one being a secure workspace and the other being a personal workspace. The secure workspace may provide access to the secure applications and secure content that are downloaded to the mobile device and are associated with a particular enterprise. In addition, the personal workspace may provide access to the user's personal (i.e., non-secure) applications and content that are on the mobile device and are associated with the user's personal life.
In view of this arrangement, it is paramount that interaction between the two types of content (i.e., secure and non-secure) be kept to a minimum. In particular, the enterprise does not want its data or networks at risk of unauthorized exposure, while the user may wish to prevent the enterprise from having access to the user's personal content. Moreover, if the mobile device were to be lost or stolen, there is a possibility that information directed to the secure workspace but inadvertently shared with the personal workspace could be collected by an unauthorized party. Thus, it is important to take preemptive steps to ensure that information associated with an enterprise and meant for distribution to a secure workspace is kept away from a non-secure environment on a computing device that supports this type of an arrangement.